onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:One Piece Wiki
Important! Please use this page only to discuss issues related to the main page itself; do not discuss general site problems (go to Forum:Site Problems) or the series (go to Forum:One Piece Manga, Forum:One Piece Anime) here. Fan art :No videos or fanart of any kind allowed. In regards to this, I am wondering if there is a wikia where this is allowed and which one it would be. I can see many listed on Template:Weblinks but I'm not sure. Fanon/Fanfiction sounds like written content as opposed to art, would they welcome it? All I can figure is maybe fanblog. Would a wiki dedicated to OP fan art be something new? +y@talk 08:10, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Lock this page Okay, after checking the history, I saw there were a couple vandalists. ......WHY THE HELL ISN'T THIS PAGE LOCKED?! I mean, it's the freaking main page! You'd think something like that would be admin-exclusive. The main page is the easiest page anybody could vandalize. Why? Because it's typically the first thing new users click on. This could give vandalists ideas. The gears in his head will start turning. So what do new vistors of the One Piece Wiki see? The very first thing they encounter? PORN! ONE PIECE PORN GALORE! Hey everyone, our featured page for today is "Futanari Pirates"! Let's burn our eyes and fap at the same time. This page would be the best thing to vandalize, and it's kind of the most important page on the Wiki. If it's locked so only admins can edit it, it can't get vandalyzed. I'm just saiyan. 04:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Nada, the vandals are usually anonymous users, and we already semi protected this page. As the Main Page uses templates, we might as well lock the main page templates as they are the targets for all those vandals who wants to put rubbish in it. 04:28, March 31, 2012 (UTC) update - did you know ?? shouldn't we update the "did you know" corner on the main page .... No, you just have to add more information . That's why we put the "Find Out More" link when we placed some of the info. 09:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) No Evan. The template is the correct version. That one you linked was created for absolutely no reason. SeaTerror 15:36, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Could use a new poll The FI arc is of in the anime, so everyone's already watched the Straw Hars new powers, so could we ge a new poll? 17:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) What did you have in mind? 17:29, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Possibly, "Who are you looking forward to seeing in the New World?" with options of Shanks, kaido, Blackbeard, the other supernovas and others? I dunno, maybe someone else has a better idea. 22:30, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The question should be a little less open-ended than that. Otherwise people will keep trying to add other people and that will just reset the counters constantly. 00:10, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What islands are you looking forward to seeing in the New World? Elbaf, Wano, Raftel, etc 00:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good. 00:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So that leaves Elbaf, Wano, Raftel, Whole Cake Island, and Dressrosa, right? Oh, and maybe Raijin Island, Risky Red Island, Mystoria, and Foodvalten. Any more? 02:28, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Cross-reference the New World Locations category with the canon locations category and add any islands that fall in both. 04:07, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the ones PX listed are basically it. 04:12, December 24, 2012 (UTC) So.... Are we getting a new poll? 01:55, January 17, 2013 (UTC) The proposed poll would be as follows... What island are you looking forward to the most in the New World? Raftel Elbaf Wano Country Whole Cake Island Dressrosa Raijin Island Risky Red Island Mystoria Foodvalten If there are no complaints, I'm going to go ahead and change it. 21:06, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine with that, PX. Sound great to me. Let's go with that. 22:48, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Change! 23:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Poll Change Again Now the Strawhats have reached Dressrosa,which means that the poll must either be updated or changed,right? 17:37, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Straw-Hat luffy, since they are already on Dressrosa, we can't actually look forward to it anymore. Therefore, it should be taken out of the poll. Anti-Jester (talk) 20:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Finally a reply! 20:04, March 28, 2013 (UTC) So... Now what? Nothing has happened and it's been like a month. I obviously agree that the Poll should be updated or changed, yes. WU out - 12:25, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Almost nobody has stated their opinions yet. 16:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I think it should be changed since we have had the same poll for a while now. 17:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Great. 17:52, April 28, 2013 (UTC) How about we change it to "which character are you most looking forward to seeing in the new world" or have we already done that one? Cpt.Canuck (talk) 18:01, April 28, 2013 (UTC) That would be great. 18:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I agree with CC. 21:30, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Great. Is anyone against changing the poll? 20:38, April 30, 2013 (UTC) "The Manga" Picture Its a bit outdated, could we replace it with the color spread for Chapter 693? 23:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) That's actually a neat picture to replace it with. 23:24, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Nominate two more manga images. 09:18, April 29, 2013 (UTC) "The Anime" Picture The current one looks okay, but it's very...red. Kind of weird to look at, especially with the other more colorful images. Color balance is good. Is there another one we could use? 19:16, March 28, 2013 (UTC) This one? 07:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Nah,the width isn't good at all. 07:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Maybe a little cutting away and it would work. Still, I don't think we can fix the width without making it look distorted. 08:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Then how about this one? 08:29, March 31, 2013 (UTC) No answer. 08:37, April 7, 2013 (UTC) The best possible choice would be the pic that shows both Hot-Cold sides of the island but like u said we cannot put it because of the width. Why would we even put the kids? We should keep the current image if we don't find a better one that shows the whole Island. 19:39, April 10, 2013 (UTC) I have a suggestion.Why don't we use a variety of images with this code 19:43, April 10, 2013 (UTC) The image with the hot and cold looks awesome, but seems impossible. The one with the kids doesn't seem to bad. And you'll have to specify the code, SHL. 19:54, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Easy,supposing we want to have those 2 images,we can add this code and the system will choose which one to show.Like the random featured articles. We can also do it for the manga picture. 07:59, April 11, 2013 (UTC) The new opening came out with quite a few shots, usually animated colored spreads. These can be nice choices to put on the slider. 01:46, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It should represent the arc currently, so nah. 02:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't have to. Besides, it's under the anime's current opening, so it's still relevant. What's important is that it's the anime. 03:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What's important is relevance to the current arc. 04:06, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Why? It displays the anime well in an attractive image. When it is in the continuity should be a minor factor. It's anime, so why not use it? 05:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Wait there is a new opening? 11:48, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3NkEx2aaddo 12:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) This image seems like a great shot for the anime slider. It's colorful, attractive, has all the crewmates, and is also part of the new opening, so it's still relevant. 04:42, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I like Nada's pic. Let's go for it. 04:48, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Nope. Not relevant to the current arc at all. I already told you what the sliders should be, you just aren't listening. 04:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Just because somebody disagrees with you doesn't mean they're not listening. It doesn't have to be part of the current arc because that's not what the slider is about. Yes, relevance is a good thing, but so is visual appeal. The Punk Hazard sign has very little visual appeal. It has no color balance, for one thing. 05:14, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Relevance. 05:24, April 16, 2013 (UTC) That's right, it is. Is anybody else against this image being the new anime image? 05:27, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Seeing as how barely anybody is discussing this, you can't change anything until a good amount of users have approved. 05:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) That's why I'm asking if anybody is against it. 05:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I don'/t really like that pic.I prefer those that come from the episodes. 05:57, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :Reasonable, though I think it's more significant when it's an opening. After all, it's the first thing you see in the anime, so it kind of works when used on the front page. Minor reason, though. 15:53, April 17, 2013 (UTC) So what are we gonna do? 09:21, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Well there hasn't really been much of a discussion, yet. Plus the people who want it and don't want it are at a tie right now. 19:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Could an admin add this discussion on the community messages? More people will participate in this discussion if they get informed. 20:20, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I really like the picture Nada suggested, but I'm up for any better picture that is relevant to the current arc. If there's no pictures that's great and is relevant to the current arc, then I'm going along with the picture Nada suggested. 02:30, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I support Nadas picture 03:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Me too, though I agree that any high-quality image that has a relevance to the current arc is a better option. WU out - 12:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) So what should we do? Switch to my suggestion, find a new one, keep the current one, or poll it? 16:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I think we should Poll it, since people's opinions are different. WU out - 15:43, April 25, 2013 (UTC) I still want the children image... 17:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, should have had that on the list of options. Sorry. Does anybody else have any proposals? 18:27, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Since there are no more current objections, I'll go ahead and propose the poll now: 1. Keep the current image, 2. Switch to File:Hands Up!.png, 3. Switch to File:Straw Hats encounter Kids on Punk Hazard.png, or 4. Use another image (Propose). Those are the images that have been proposed and agreed on by a few users. The poll will last one week. Any objections? 14:51, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead 22:04, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, since it's a pretty big thing (the first image newcomers will see on this website), I'm going to say the poll is two weeks long. First impressions are important, so one week is too short. 05:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC)~ Again,why don't we use the code that will choose one every time somebody visits the main page? We can choose 5 good pics and use all of them with the choose code that will choose one everytime we visit the main page so we can use a variety of images without changing them. Ps. I used the word choose too many times. 06:37, April 28, 2013 (UTC) That...is a fantastic idea! You didn't really specify it well earlier, so I guess I must have missed it. But changing the main image helps with variety, and it kind of gives a little idea of "what will it be next?" The only problem is we'd have to be consistent. We'll need at least 4 to 5 images for all four slides, and they all have to look good. They can't be over-stretched or low quality or anything. Yeah,that would look great.Let's focus on the anime pic for now and later for the manga pic. So,which images are we gonna use? 12:13, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I made a plan on my sandbox using the image we're currently using,your nomination and my nomination,here 12:18, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Three options are fine. We can even add more as more options come along. I think each slide should have a minimum of three images, since we need to be consistent with each one. I'd say the hardest image to find would be merchandise, which we may need to force ourselves to create our own images. The images there are fanmade to begin with, so new images to capitalize on merchandise is a nice idea. 04:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC) So should I add it? 12:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Not yet. We'd need to agree on what images to have, first. And so far, you've only given anime images. They're good, but we need manga, animals, and merchandise images as well. Does anybody have any objections to this new process we're developing? 20:29, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Almost forgot about this. Turns out the switch thing can't happen. So bumpity-bup, let's do Hands Up! 07:07, May 21, 2013 (UTC)